Prussia X Neko! Reader
by Kiti-Kyoryu
Summary: One-Shot Prussia x reader story were you are a neko...rated-T for mentions of sex...


**PrussiaXNeko!Reader  
This was originally from deviantART but I thought I should post this here too.**

~Your P.O.V~  
You stood there with your black hoodie covering your (h/c) ears and hair waiting for your friend Prussia, or what he wanted you to call him Gilbert. He was picking you up outside of your house to sleep over with him and his brother. You were a little nervous. 'What if they see my tail...or my ears!' you thought to yourself. It wasn't your fault that you were a neko, stupid England messed up a spell and now you are where you are now. The spell wasn't going away either he said after a few years. It has been 4 months and only he knows.  
*HONK HONK!*  
You were interrupted from your thoughts as a loud car horn was honking away at you. You glared at the white haired man who was smiling devilishly behind his 'swager' shades.  
"You getting in or are you just gonna stand there like a idiot?" He asked you  
"Oh, shut up!" You hissed back getting into his car.  
"So what has been up with you lately?" He asked driving off.  
"Oh, nothing" You said trying not to give away your secret.  
"Well the awesome me has the best thing ever!" He yelled.  
You winced at him yelling from your new ears, "Please Gil, can you not yell?" you asked.  
"Oh, I'm sorry (y/n)!" He said patting your back.  
You soon looked out the window to see a familiar pattern on houses, meaning you're closer to the Beilschmidt brother's house. The happy Prussian drove the car into the driveway and getting out. You followed being that you have done this before. You walked into their house to smell beer and wursts. Yep that is their house alright. You Quickly put your beanie hat on to cover your ears then removing your jacket.  
"Yo (y/n)! Why are you wearing a hat inside?" Gilbert asked as he got a beer.  
"My head is just cold!" You said trying to keep your ears down.  
"Whatever, So you excited to sleep over in mein awesome basement?" He asked excitedly.  
"Is your brother within yelling distance?" You asked plainly.  
"Ja, why?" He asked slightly turning his head.  
"Just in case you get drunk" You sighed picking your sleep over bag and walking toward his room.  
You opened the door to see that his room was clean. His room was clean. GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT'S ROOM WAS CLEAN! You stood there dumbfounded at how clean it was.  
"Frau?" Prussia waving his hand in front of your face drawing you out of your thoughts.  
"It is just clean!" You said running into his room throwing your stuff on the ground and jumping onto his bed.  
"Well yeah West and I cleaned it up for ya!" He said joining you on his bed.  
"Let me guess Germany did all of the work?" You asked smirking.  
"Ja, but I did make my bed all by myself" He said as if he found the answer to the world's toughest questions.  
"Where is your brother?" You asked facing Prussia.  
"He is in his room I think" He said staring at the ceiling.  
"Oh okay! I'm going to say hi to him" You said getting up and leaving his room.  
You walk up the stairs and down a long hallway to make it to Germany or Ludwig's room. You fixed your hat once more becoming extremely paranoid about it. You continued to walk as your tail was uncomfortably flicking back and forth in your baggy jeans. As you made it to Germany's door your ears perked out from under you hat. You didn't notice until after you knocked on Ludwig's door to be greeted by a surprised german.  
"(y-y/n), why do you have ears" Ludwig asked eyes widened.  
"You saw them?" You yelped as you covered them.  
"Ja." He replied still dumbfounded.  
"Please don't tell anyone only England knows because he is the one who did this to me" You yelled.  
"I think some one else knows..." Germany said pointing behind you.  
You quickly turn around to see a albino wide eyed from behind. You then fully took off your hat and your tail found its way out of your pants. He just stood there for a second staring at you. Then ran towards you and hugged you. It took you a second to realize what was happening. Prussia, you crush was hugging you. Your heat started to race as you hugged him back. You ears went back as you started to cry.  
"Shhh it is okay." He cooed as he himself caught tears in his eyes.  
Germany just stood there awkwardly and backed away slowly followed by the closing of his door. Then Prussia broke the hug to look at you. Soon he bent down and put his lips to yours. You were completely frozen, eyes widened, and blushing. He then pulled back covering his mouth wide eyed and blushing.  
"(n-n/y) I'm so sorry" He said slowing backing away.  
"N-no it is fine" You said blushing a red that would put Spain's tomatoes to shame.  
"Then can the awesome me have another?" Prussia asked his ego back.  
You didn't answer you just kissed him on the lips. He was a little shocked on your bold action. Then melted in the kiss. Before the kiss could become more heated there was a loud knocking on the door. You separated from the Prussian, even though you did not want too. Then walked to the front door to be greeted by a smiling England.  
"What?" You asked annoyed.  
"Oh! Ello love, I have some good news!" He said taking out one of his spell books.  
"Eh? You do. Well spit it out!" You said dragging him inside the house.  
"Well I was looking for more ways for you uh, situation to vanish and I have!" He said happily.  
"And?" You said wanting to know how to get rid of your tail and ears.  
"Well um, you have to uh, how do I put this." He said blushing and shoving the book into your hands.  
You read it and started blushing like a madman. You kept re-reading the Passage hoping it said something different. Nope, it didn't. You grunted as you gave the book. He read it then smirked one of his famous smirks and looked at you. You then blushed even more.  
"Well Arthur if you will excuse (y/n) and I have some things to do so her problem can vanish." He said smirking as he picked you up and started walking to his room.  
"Well bye love." England said leaving the house as fast as he could.  
Let's just say you weren't a neko anymore.

~End


End file.
